BAE Systems
BAE Systems is a British Multinational Security, Defence and Aerospace corporation based in London, United Kingdomwww.baesystems.com. It is the second largest defence company in the world (Lockheed Martin being First) according on applicable 2014 revenue datahttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BAE_Systems. The company's main operations are located in the United Kingdom and the United States where it is the largest supplier to the British Military with the Military ordering over 85% of all Military equipment from BAE Systems. It is also one of the sixth largest defense suppliers to the United States. Furthermore it is the largest defense contractor in Australia, South Africa, and Kazakhstan. It's Most notable products include the Eurofighter Typhoon which is according to BAE Systems "The most advanced fighter aircraft in the world" which it supplies to Britain, Germany and Italy (In Very small numbers). It's SA80 Assault rifle which it now manufactures for the British Military, The Challenger 2 MBT (also arguably the most advanced tank in the world) and the US-Issued Bradley assault vehicle. History BAE was founded on September 30th 1999 via a merger by two companies operating in the United Kingdom, Marconi Electronics and British Aerospace Systems, Together they formed the Briish Aerospace and Electronic systems. British Aerospace Systems was once a successor to many famous British Aviation and Warship companies such as The notorious Supermarine "Spitfire" Which participated in many Conflicts during the Second World War such as the "Battle Of Britain" where it fought alongside its cousin the Hurricane fighter to shoot down a total of 1887 aircraft, killing over 2600 airmen compared to the allied casualties of 544. BA emerged in 1977 by BAC, Hawker Siddely, and Scottish aviation forming a coalition corporation. The most notable achievements of these companies as such were the Harrier Jump Jet, the most successful VTOL fighter in history, competing in conflicts such as the Gulf and the Falklands War. Marconi Electronic Systems (MES) was a subsidiary in the defence industry of British engineering firm GEC, most dealing in Military Systems as well as Marine and ground systems. Marconi's history predates the 19th century going back to Guglielmo Marconi's Wireless Telegraph & Signal Company, created in 1897. GEC bought "English Electric" (which included Marconi) during 1968 and soon after decided to use the Marconi brand for defence businesses such as GEC-Marconi and the 20th century company Marconi Electronic Systems. General Electronics Chair's heritage goes back to the start of World War One where its contribution to the war was valued donating important equipment such as radios and lightbulbs. They also helped in World War 2 where they were involved in some of the most important technological advances such as the new cavity magnetron used in radar. Products BAE currently manufacture a variety of munitions including but not limited to 4.8mm (For some reason) 7.62x51mm, 5.56x45mm NATO, and the SA80 Assault rifle as well as various Naval Cannons, Guns and Aircraft weapon systems. They primarily manufacture Vehicles however such as the Type-45 Destroyer, The Challenger 2 Main Battle Tank and the M3 Bradley assault vehicle. Trivia The Second Largest Contender in the Defence industry, following Lockheed Martin. References Category:Companies